


Shiver

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beyond the Wall - Freeform, Demi-Human, F/M, Injury, Men Of The Night's Watch, Sex, Smut, Sword Training, The Night's Watch, White Walkers, Wolf Ears & Tail, Wolf Pack, Wolf girl, direwolf, sword fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A One-Shot about Asha, a strange girl who somehow ends up at the Wall, and Jon Snow, the Brother of the Night's Watch who finds her. </p>
<p>Jon Snow X OFC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

Jon Snow let his eyes sweep over the cold wasteland before him. It had already been several months since he had come to be a Brother of the Night's Watch, knowing that he had no true place in Winterfell, the home of his father, Eddard Stark. No one had warned him about the Night's Watch though, no one but the Imp, who was long gone from the Wall. 

A shiver ran down his spine and he pulled his fur lined cloak closer, one of the few luxery items he had brought from Winterfell, and was glade that he had. No matter what her wore, he never stayed truely warm. Glancing at the sun, he saw that he had only an hour before he would be releived from guard duty, and could return to the barracks and get something semi-warm to eat. 

Eyes sweeping over the pure white field before him, her saw a strange flash of white and, turning, he saw a small form making it's way towards the wall.

"One figure." Jon called to the senior member, an older man with thinning brown hair and crooked teeth. "I think it's a wolf."

Rushing over, the man frowned. "Probally followed the sent of that direwolf of yours, boy. It -"

Frowning, the man paused. "That ain't no wolf, boy." 

Looking down, Jon saw that what he had mistaken for a wolf was instead a wolfe demi-human, compleat with tall ears and a tail that curled around it's body protectivly. 

"What do we do then, sir?" Jan asked, studying the figure closely. The demi human was small, but it could have been the distance. The wind howled then and Jon blinked and the figure shifted below him to look up at the two Brothers standing on the wall. Long hair, the color of snow, swirled around the figure, proclaiming it be be a young woman and, Jon saw, she seemed to be close to his age. 

The woman lifted her head to the sky and howled, the sound picking up an echo as Ghost, Jon's direwolf, answered the call. For several long moments the woman continued to howl, head thrown back, hair swirliing around her body, before she stopped with a sudden strangled hiss, crashing to the ground. 

Jon and his Brother moved quickly, running to the elevator that creaked loudly as they made thier desent. After many long minutes, they made it to the bottom, where they could see several other Brothers already gathering around the wolfe woman. To Jon's suprise, the Old Bear, Commander of the Night's Watch, was kneeling at the young woman's side, watching her carefully. Ghost sat not far away, red eyes blazing.

The woman lay upon the ground, naked as the day she had been born, passed out as snow quickly began to cover her.

"Boy, attend to your wolf." The Old Bear growled, eyes narrowed. "The Beast won't allow anyone else to come near the wolfe girl." 

"Ghost," Jon called, approching the girl slowly. "Come, Ghost." 

Ghost did not move, only continued to stare at the woman as though she was a rare find.

Sighing, the Old Bear moved to his feet. "You might as well take the girl, Snow. She must have been desprite to travel this close to the Wall, and I would like to find out why." 

When Jon lifted the young woman into his arms, he was shocked at how light she was. He knew that she must have been wandering for days without food. He hurried back to the barracks, holding the young woman close, trying to ignore the soft, womanly figure pressing agaisnt his body.

At the Old Bear's nodd, Jon continued on to his bed chambers, placing her of the double bed that sat in the corner and pulled the heavy wool blanket over her. 

Unsure of what to do, Jon left the room, quickly locking it behind him, before leaving to speak with the Lord Commander. Ghost, he noticed, stayed behind to look over the young woman. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Asha woke slowly, body heavy and warm. Opening her eyes, she looked around the room wearily, unsure of how she had come to lay in the bed in the simple room. The walls were made from strong wood that kept out any draft that might have other wise entered and the floor was simple dirt, dark and rich. There was a desk agsint one wall and a small rack for cloaks and such hanging next to it. Otherwise the room was bare, as if it wasn't used often. 

A quick movement from the corner of her eye brought her attention to the large, huge really, white direwolf that lay infront of the door, ember eyes following her every movement. 

"Hallo." Asha said softly, smiling when the wolf moved to her side in an instant. "I've heard you, you know. I heard you respond to my cries for help, but you never came. I understand why, now."

The door to the room opened then, allowing a cold breeze and a young man to enter. His hair was curly, black, and fell to the nape of his neck, his eyes a deep brown. 

The man blincked, seeming surprised to see Asha sitting up, as a second man entered behind him, as harsh looking as a winter's day.

"You're awake." The younger of the two said, moving forward to sit a bowl in her lap. Thankfully, her hair fell down on each side of her neck in soft waves, hiding her chest beneath. "I thought that you would be hungry when you woke."

Asha stared at the bowl for a moment, studying it carefully before looking to the man with eye brows raised. 

"I didn't poison it." The man said, sighing. "I'll show you." He took the spoon and filled it with stew, brought it to his mouth and swallowed. "See? It's safe." 

He held the sppon back out, which Asha took quickly, falling onto the food ravenously. He moved to sit at his desk as Asha ate, watching his direwolf closely. "Ghost, come."

Ghost ignored his master and jumped onto the bed, licking Asha's cheek affectionetly. 

Asha blinked before moving to pet the wolf's head lightly. The wolf, Ghost, nuzzled her hand and she moved to rub behind his ears. "Hallo, Ghost." 

The elder gentalmen stared for a moment before sighing. "That wolf isn't friendly with anyone, not even the few other wolfe's that have wandered close to the Wall. I suppose that he thinks that you are a trust worthy person, and I've learned, since our Lord Snow has arrived, to trust his instincts." He said. "I am Jeor Mormont and this," He continued waving toward the younger man with a hand, "is Lord Snow."

"Asha." Asha said slowly, setting aside the bowl of stew with a sigh. "Was it one of you that saved me from the waste land?"

Mormont nodded. "It seemed to be a group effort. If it wasn't for your howling, I doubt that anyone would have known you were out there. Snow's wolf found you first, and it was Snow himself that brought you to this room to keep you from catching your death." 

"It seems that I am in your debt then, sirs." Asha murmured. "And wolf." 

"Far from it." The one called Snow snorted.

Mormont frowned at his compainions words, but did not deny them. "Why were you -"

"So close to the wall?" Asha finished. "I was curious. All I've seen is Wildlings and White Walkers of late. Both hate my kind. I wondered if I would be able to come to the Night's Watch and reseve the same treatment, or if it would be diffrent."

"Why would you risk your life like that." Snow asked. 

"I am lonely. Other's of my kind reject me due to my coloring. I've seen no direwolves beyond the Walls, which would normally accept me, and keept me company during the long winters. I am tired of being alone." Asha finished softly, staring at the two men with eyes the color of gold. "Will you allow me to stay? I know that you humans consider the Night's Watch to be a place for men, but I can help you.

"How?" Mormont demanded. 

"I can track, and I'm handy when it comes to killing a White Walker. You're direwolf will be too; our salavia is toxic to them. I know how to fight, although not with a sword. I know how to create fires that will warm a room as though it is the middle of summer. I can help you." Asha repeated.

Jeor Mormont turned to Snow, eyes raised, and sighed when he nodded his head. "You may stay, but if you create trouble with my men, you will be killed and tossed over the side of the Wall."

"Of course." Asha said, turning to pet Ghost, who had moved to lay at her side. "I wouldn't blame you." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weeks past and, slowly, the men of the Night's Watch became use to Asha's presince. Rast, a raper, had been trouble in the begining, leering uglyly when ever she past, but he had been still since Asha had had enough and boxed him aside the head. 

Asha spent much of her time tending to fire's or cleaning the barricks, although Mormont did agree to let her our beyond the Wall more than once, where she had proved to be very useful; tracking down a rouge group of Wildlings who murdered men of the Night's Watch was greatly appreciated. 

She seemed to enjoy the time she spent with the men of the Night's Watch, smiling and laughing with others as though she had been there months, not weeks. She grew to be fast friends with Jon Snow and the others, although she had startled them all greatly the first time she had shifted to her true form - a direwolf large than Jon's own Ghost. Her fur was the same shade as her hair, and she stood over eightteen heads high. She could have sworn that Sam had nearly wet himself till she had moved forward and licked his cheek affectionetly, a deep rumbling growl emerging from her throat, which the boys had realized was her laughing, when Sam had blushed deeply. 

Shoving away her second bowl of stew, Asha sighed, raising her hands high above her head till her joints popped. "I won't lie and say I understand the fixation on the female body, but I consented to wearing clothes, did I not?"

"Yes," Jon argueed, while other members of the Night's Watch looked on in good humor. "But we expected you to wear dresses and gowns. Not breeches and shirts that cling to you so tightly you might as well not even be wearing them."

Asha moved her hands to the hem of her shirt and began to slowly raise it. "Well, I could go with out it." 

"Stop it!" Jon cried, sheilding his eyes while the other men whistled. 

"I don't understand why you can not lay with a woman." Asha said thoughtfully, taking pity on the boy before her and shifting her hair so that if fell down either side of her neck. "When I last came here, Brothers of the Night's Watch still took wives, although many didn't due to the danger. I've also looked through the Law of Night with Sam and found not a single statement that would led one to beleive that you can't at least mate."

Many men looked up at this and turned to Mormont, who nodded. "The girl speaks truth. She brought it to me herself, showed me the words, and no where does it say that men truely can not lay with a women after taking the black."

Most the men through out the room rose to thier feet at his words, face's awe struck.

"You mean we can have sex again?" 

"With a real woman?"

"Send for the whores!" Cried another, bringing laughing to everyone's faces. 

"Quite!" Mormont bellowed. "I've already discussed the matter with Maester Aemon, and he saws that he does not see the problem with bringing a few whores up from the poorer of the Northen towns, but I warn you: If the porformance of any brother, no matter how little, the whores will proptly be sent back. I will not have my men spending all thier days between a woman's legs."

Asha whined at the up-roar that exploded through out the dinning hall, her ears lowering in agitation.

Jon sat staring at Asha with wide eyes. "Did you know that this was going to happen?" He whispered softly.

"I did." Asha aknowledged. "You men are too high strung with out a woman to mate."

"What about a man for you to mate?" Jon asked, eyes bright.

Stoking Ghost's head, who sat at her side, Asha shrugged. "My wolfe is approching her heat, but there is little to do about the matter." She explained. "Human men, such as yourself, tend to find it sickening to lay with a demi-human, and my kind shun me. I have no one. I never have." 

Jon stared at her. "What do you mean? Would you mind to lay with a human male?"

Asha shrugged. "It would not matter, so why do you ask?" She wondered, rubbing Ghost's ear. "Though, I suppose, I wouldn't mind over much if the human I mated with was you."

Jon sat for a moment, her words sinking into his mind, before he leapt to his feet, gripping her wrist so that she wold follow. "Come with me." He said as he pulled her from the dinning hall, drawing little attention to themselves since the other men still sat talking excitedly about the whores.

It wasn't till Asha stood in his room that she scowled. "What are you doing, Snow?"

Asha, I've wanted you since I first caught sight of you, laying in to the snow." Jon said in a rush, running his hands through his hair. "I didn't say anything, I was content with just being friends, but I need to know: Did you mean what you said at the table?"

"What I said?" Asha repeated blackly, confused by his words.

Moving close, Jon put a hand on either side of her head, eyes dark. "That you wouldn't mind if it was me. That you would mate with me." 

Finally understanding, Asha nodded. "Of course I ment what I said, Jon. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't." 

"Why? I don't understand why you would wish to mate with a bastard. You could find another place, somewhere much safter than here, somewhere you could find a man who would love you and you would never have to dream of being rejected. What is so special that you would want me?" Jon asked in a rush, unsure of how handle the situation at hand.

"You." Asha mumbled under her breath, staring into Jon's eyes. "Everything about you. You were the first person - human, Wildling, demi-human or otherwise that has ever accepted me as I am, including the ears and my three foot tail. When I brush agasint you, you never flinched away. During sword practic, you never treated me as if I was anything but your equal. I fell in love with you for that, Jon Snow."

Jon stared at Asha, cheeks flushed." Asha . . . "

"Why do you think I was so curious about the Brothers of the Night's Watch not being able to mate or marrry?" Asha asked, laughing quitely. "It certionly wasn't for thier benifit."

"I want you, Asha." Jon murmured, pulling her close.

"I want you too." Asha said, turning so that her back faced the bed. Moving backward, she pulled him down so that he was laying over her, causing the redness in his cheek to deepen. "You act like you've never been with a woman before."

Jon looked to the side, a frown on his face. "I have not." He admitted. 

Asha blinked, eyes wide. "I find that very hard to believe, with your looks." Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his neck, rolling so that he lay on bottom. "I could show you, if you need." Asha offered, smirking.

Jon couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth as he forced the wolfe-woman beneath him. "I sure that I'll know what to do."

Moving quickly, Jon stripped Asha of her clothes, as well as himself, then leaned back to gaze at the young woman who lay beneath him. There was a flush spread over her body, and her breasts looked beautiful in the candlelight. Her stomach was slim and smooth, leading down to the little nestle of fine, white hair between her legs. Smiling, Jon ducked his head down so that he could take one of her breasts into him mouth, biting the nipple gently. He moved a hand between her thighs and was pleased to find her wet with need. 

His hands dropped to her thighs and spread them apart, lifting them over his arms. His erection brushed against her sensitive entrance and she cried out as he began to enter her, stretching her out as he pushed forward, filling her with thick, hard heat. Jon thrust forward then, his movements eratic as Asha began to moan, clawing his back softly and she nibbled at his throat.

Thought she was a virgin, she had no madin head - demi-humans never did. Slowly a building tension began to form between her thighs and she whimpered, back arching as she encuraged him with throaty moans.

Jon raised his hand and threaded his fingers throug her hair, pulling slightly so that she could arch her neck, before swooping down to bite her along the hollow of her shoulder. "Come for me." Jon whispered, smirking as the wolfe woman beneath him came undone, crying out loudly wit hher orgasam, sending him over the edge as well.

Breathing deeply, Asha looked up at Jon with wide eyes like liquid gold, soft and drained. "I think . . . that you . . . lied to me." She panted, drawing a laughing from the man abover her.

"No, but my brothers and I use to talk about what to do with a woman in the bed chambers." Jon teased before rolling to his side, taking Asha with him so that lay flush agsint one another. "You will sleep with me tonight."

Nodding, Asha pressed a soft kiss agsint Jon's chest and smiled. She was, she knew, finally where she could be accepted as she was.


End file.
